Mighty Man
Mighty Man is the leader of the Hooded Heroes and one of the founding members. He is one of many Heroes who uses swords and one of few who are Aquians. Appearance Mighty Man is an African American male with dark brown eyes and black hair. His hair is in short dreadlocks that only reach his forehead. He has a slender yet muscular body, marked with several scars. His armor is grey and black. It covers his throat to his ankles. I'm his left arm are two pockets for carrying various things. He also wears hyper hydrologic boots. Personality Mighty Man has a leader personality, making decisions that seem crazy to his teammates but always come through in the end. Before gaining Aquian DNA, he did whatever he could to protect the world, putting his own life at risk for that purpose. After gaining Aquian DNA, he gained a thirst for battle, which soon became an obsession. This thirst became so overpowering that he put his, his teammates', as well as the entire human race's lives in stake so his battles with Jeff the Killer to continue. History Early Life Nicholas Talton was born in Pensacola, Florida March 25, 2001. He was an honor student with an artist talent. He easily passed to the 6th grade, where he met Connor Wilson(aka The Big Bang) who soon become friends. Heroes of Pensacola In the 7th grade, their reading teacher gave them an assignment about local super heroes. When given, the boys joked about being super heroes themselves. As they looked into it, their city needed protection. Soon the duo donned the names Mighty Man and The Big Bang, the heroes of Pensacola. As the two began to stop simple crooks, their fame began to grow. One night, the two stumbled across an illegal money transfer done by the Akishiya Mafia or The Samurai Gangsters. Mighty Man and The Big Bang used their nights and weekends protecting the city from criminal activity and the Samurai Gangsters. Creepypasta Battles After the fall of the Samurai Gangsters, Mighty Man and The Big Bang's peace was returned. Until one night, when Mighty Man became a target of Jeff the Killer. After having a decent fight with the murderer, Jeff informs him that he was going to destroy the city. After telling Bang what happened, the heroes became more aware, gaining new weapons like swords and Be be guns. The heroes encountered many other Creepypastas like The Rake, Torvex and Pyramid Head, most of which who part of members of the Trio of Death. Power and Special Abilities Mighty Man has great potential, to the point where The Big Bang suggested not to even try. Mighty Man can easily pick up an 18 wheeler because of the DNA he got from Torvex. He can also take a hit, seeing that he has fell thousands of feet from a jet and survived.,Not only that but fell inside an engine of an airplane, survived a thermonuclear explosion, as well as a blast from a Bermuda Radiation generator and survived all of them with little to no injuries. Although not as fast as Jack the Ripper, he is faster than any human on Earth. His reflexes and agility is his most recognizable feat. He can catch and dodge automatic fire. Mighty Man has a number of powers and special abilities; *Super Strength- Mighty Man can lift thousands of pounds easily. *Enhanced Speed- Mighty Man has superhuman speed enhancing his agility and reflexes. *Super Senses- Mighty Man's senses are superior to any human on Earth. He can hear the smallest whisper, he can pinpoint the smallest fly, smell the weakest scent, and feel the slightest vibrations from miles away. *Slender DNA- Gaining DNA from Torvex, Mighty Man has gained the qualities of an Aquian. This gives him the ability to breathe underwater, grow in height, and live for over a hundred years. *Regeneration- After drinking The Potion, Mighty Man received the ability to regenerate, healing his body, and heal others through regeneration transfer. He can halt his regeneration for a long period of time. He can also use it as a weapon by firing it as energy blasts. *Flight- by using his regeneration power as a rocket, Mighty Man can lift himself off of the ground and fly up to 200 miles per hour. *Sonic Form- A legendary transformation that boosts his strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and senses. Sonic Form After witnessing The Big Bang getting stabbed in the heart, his complete and utter rage triggered the transformation of the Sonic Form. Like the other Sonic Warriors, he gains his own special abilities. *Sonic Sense- Like all Sonic Warriors, Mighty Man has the ability to sense sonic energy and pinpoint the source. He has the ability to make a mental picture from the movements of the source. *Light Weapons- Mighty Man has the ability to use his own sonic energy to create weapons of his own design to fight with. *Energy Blast- Using his own sonic energy, he can fire deadly energy blasts from his hands and eyes. *Energy Absorption- Unlike other Sonic Warriors, Mighty Man can absorb the energy of anything. Apparently, he has no limit to how much power he can hold, since he's held powers of his teammates, including his sonic warrior friends, a large amount of Bermuda Radiation, Gina's Dream Eye, and Tom's regeneration energy without a problem. also, he can take away energy, through physical contact and just being near it. This includes the energy from other Sonic Warriors. When he absorbs an ally's powers, he permanently keeps the power, so he has a log of powers to battle with. Weaponry *Swords- Mighty Man has various types of swords and blades in his arsenal **Excalibur 2- Mighty Man's first sword. He brings it to every battle, believing that it brings good luck. **Dual Katana- Two dual steel katana that can cut through bone with ease. He can amplify it with his sonic power. **Light Sword- One of the swords he got from the future. It uses electricity to power a sword that can cut through metal stronger than steel and has a long lasting power source. **Lightsaber- Like the one from Star Wars, Mighty Man got this from the future. It can deflect lasers and cut through anything. **Dual Lightsaber- Like from Star Wars, this weapon is just a double edged lightsaber. *Smoke bombs- He has a sack full of smoke bombs enabling a swift escape. *Stink Bombs- He has a sack of them. They can contain rotten eggs to poisonous fumes. *Mighty Suit- A suit that was given to him by the military to fight the Creepypasta threat. It is his ultimate way of defense. Mighty Suit The Mighty Suit was designed to protect the person who wore it from anything; including heat, pressure, cold, bullets, radiation, and sharp objects. It also has some built-in features for battle. *Spring Boots- The boots are highly pressurized footwear that enables Mighty Man to jump to extreme heights. *Wingsuit- There are extremely durable wings attached to the limbs of the suit that allows Mighty Man to glide from one place to another. *Sleeved Swords- There are compartments in the arms of the suit that hold blades that can cut through bone easily. *Metallic Ropes- There are compartments in the arms of the suit that hold metallic rope several yards long that can hold up to 5 tons and are used to swing to safety. Fighting Style Mighty Man relies on speed, agility, and defense than strength, although he doesn't come up short in that category. He fights in the way of the ninja, using stealth to fight. He is a quick thinker and problem solver able to get out of predicaments with ease. He likes to fight his opponent's weaknesses as well as .his own so that he has a chance to win the fight. Although he has a thirst for battle and may sometimes extend the battle longer than needed, he will not hesitate to kill someone who he thinks is a threat to the planet. Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Aquians Category:Aquian Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Sonic Warriors Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Time Traveler Category:Universe Hopper Category:Ultimatum